


Déjà vu

by Eireen



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eireen/pseuds/Eireen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Tastuya have feelings of déjà vu but it only gets worse when he meets a student from Kasugayama High School who seems to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

I heard the school bell ringing announcing the end of classes. I was glad for it because I was very tired and only wanted to get back home. I was still in my last year of high school but now I also had to study to enter the police officer school. Even with Katsuya helping me out, it was still very hard to concentrate on both this and high school. It was the week-end and I would try to get some much needed rest. That is if my brother and his girlfriend don't decide that I should be going something better than resting.

Even if I don't show it, I really love my brother but I wish he would let me breathe a little. I understand that he wants to help me to enter the police officer school but he doesn't need to check all my homework for high school, calling me if I take too long getting home after school, cleaning my room, packing all my lunches and baking cakes for dessert every single day! I'm 18 for god's sake!

His girlfriend, Maya Amano, is much better though. Katsuya introduced her to me two months ago. For some weird reason I felt very comfortable around her from the very beginning. It's weird because I feel like I've always known her and she had always been like my big sister. But that's just impossible, I never met her before.

However, sometimes she can be even worse than my brother in terms of stubbornness. Those two really makes the pair when they want. One week ago she asked me to do an interview for her magazine, The Coolest. Apparently, she needed to find a student which was a senior at Seven Sisters High School and was popular enough and decided I was the perfect person with these criteria. Of course, I refused, but she wasn't having any of that. In the end I accepted and thanks to that I became the talk of the school. There is even this guy from Kasugayama who came to see me because he wanted me to join his band, a certain Michel or Eikichi Mishina or whatever. It was weird because like Maya, I felt like I met this guy before which was impossible because I was sure it was the first time I saw him.

Just thinking about it makes my head hurt and I just wanted to go home and sleep, praying that Katsuya and Maya would leave me alone for once.

I was heading to the subway station lost in my own thoughts. I could hear a few "Have a nice week end" or "see you on Monday" from my classmates but I didn't take notice of it. It's not like I had any friends or hang out with anyone, except maybe Anna Yoshizaka. The other people don't interest me. The only person who intrigues me is that idol Lisa Silverman. Exactly like Maya and Eikichi Mishina, even though I never spoke to her, I feel like I've known her for a long time. I must be very tired if I'm thinking that I know every stranger that I meet for the first time these days. I sighed and put my hand on my pocket where my lighter was resting. I can't remember where I got it but it's something very important for me.

The subway station was more crowded than usual and I lived quite far from school. Sumaru city got a subway only one month ago. It had been in construction for a few years and now it was accessible to everyone. I was glad for it because it saved me some walking.

When the train entered the station, it was half full and I have no idea how we all managed to get inside this train. I was getting more even more tired and I just wished the ride home would be as quick and painless as possible. After a few stations, it became even more crowed and I started to feel lightheaded because of the crowd of people.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I heard. "Hey, watch out!" A person next to me spoke and I didn't understand what was happening before someone fell right into my chest. Before I had the time to react, the boy was apologizing to me.

"I'm really sorry." The boy straightening himself out but there were too many people so he couldn't move and we ended up bodies pressed to each other's, once again. He muttered apologies for the second time and I looked at him.

"Don't worry, it's really crowdy today." Wait, why was I starting a conversation with a complete stranger when I didn't even bother to speak with my classmates at school? I must be very tired, I need to go home.

"Yes I know…" The boy said softly looking up at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He was slightly shorter than me and was a Kasugayama student judging by uniform. He had black hair covering the right part of his face and brown eyes. His face was really effeminate and if he wasn't pressed into me and didn't have a male uniform, I'd have probably mistaken him for a girl, and a pretty one at that. Wait did I just think that this guy was pretty? Okay I really need to exit that train to get some air and go home to get some rest. I also noticed a flower on his uniform. It seemed familiar somehow, like I've already seen that before. Oh great, now my déjà vu illness strikes again! And once again, it happens with a complete stranger. I must be going crazy.

"I feel like I saw you somewhere…" He said visibly confused. Oh, maybe I'm not going crazy after all! I smiled. "Yes I know! You were interviewed in the last issue of the Coolest! You're Tatsuya Suou right?" Great now I was known all over town because of Maya's interview. My face fell. That wasn't what I was expecting. He was beaming at me and I just sighed.

"Oh yeah… it's me." I said disappointed, hoping to end this conversation but I wasn't lucky.

"Oh I'm Jun! Jun Kashihara! Nice to meet you, Tatsuya." Why was this guy introducing himself to me? But he said his name is Jun… Jun, it definitely reminded me of someone. Before I could think about it, I had already started a conversation. What was happening to me today.

"Nice to meet you too, Jun! I just hope you're not here to ask me to be a part of your band of anything like that." I said in a sarcastic tone remembering what happened a few days ago.

Jun only laughed at my comment. "Let me guess, Eikichi Mishima came to ask you to join his band? Don't worry about that, he does that with everyone who catches his eye."

That almost comforted me but there was something I wanted to ask him. "Did you say your last name is Kashihara? One of my teachers is called Kashihara."

Jun nodded. "My father is a teacher at Seven Sister High so I guess it's him".

I stared at him not expecting this answer. "Wait you're Kashihara's son? How come you don't go to Seven Sister High?" I was intrigued, especially since Kasu High was considered a delinquent school. Why was a teacher's son even doing there?

"I have no idea, I guess it's because it was closer to my place, that's all." He said with a smile and even if it was hard to believe, somehow I knew he wasn't lying even if I felt that something was off.

"Oh okay…" I had been talking with a complete stranger for a few minutes and it didn't bother me. I felt at ease. A thing that I can't say with most of the people I know.

We went silent for a few minutes but I could feel his gaze on me. He was staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I tried to ask casually but I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

Jun looked like he was pondering something. "I was sure I knew you from somewhere! You're that boy who saved me back at the Sky Museum!" He looked dead serious but I was just confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. I never went to the Sky Museum in the first place and it burned a few months ago.

I didn't say anything but he could see the confusion in my eyes. "You don't remember? It was when the Sky Museum had been burning! There was this guy who took me as a hostage and you came to save me along with four other people. I gave you my lighter after that. You don't have it anymore?" He looked at me in confusion like he couldn't understand how I could have forgotten something this big. I still had no idea of what he was talking about. The only thing that seemed familiar was the lighter. Did that lighter belonged to this boy?

I took the lighter out of my pocket. "You mean this?" I was still looking at Jun confused.

Jun nodded. "Yes, it's this one exactly. I knew you were that boy! I'll never thank you enough for this!" He had a huge smile on his face but I still remained puzzled. I tried very hard to remember but it was impossible. I couldn't recall anything of that sort. Suddenly, I felt immense pain in my chest, like someone just stabbed me. I had a hard time breathing and I fell to my knees. Everything was spinning but before I realized it I could feel a familiar touch on my shoulder and brown eyes staring at me.

"We're gonna exit the train maybe you'll feel better afterwards." Jun said dead serious without even asking me anything, like he knew exactly what was happening to me. He showed a lot of confidence and I wouldn't have expected this from someone like him. Or maybe this confidence looked more familiar than what I wanted to acknowledge. He took my arm on his shoulder and got me out of the train. He gently settled me on the closest bench he could find. At least, it was easier to breathe here than inside the train. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I was slowly getting better. My chest was still hurting but it was bearable and after a few minutes, I could breathe just fine.

"I'm really sorry for this." I apologized to Jun not looking at him.

"Don't worry about it. You already saved me in the past. That's the least I can do for you! You're lucky, my house isn't too far from here. Maybe you can come and rest a bit if you're not feeling well enough." He suggested and it probably was a good idea.

"I don't want to bother you…" It was true, I only met him minutes ago and still he was asking me this as if we were friends. Honestly, the more I spend time with him, the more I really believe we have been friends before, even if the idea is ridiculous.

"Oh but you won't, don't worry! I don't want to leave you alone in the state you are now." He looked at me with concern and I could only accept his proposal. I didn't feel like going home by my own right now and if he saw me like that, Katsuya would… Damn! I had almost forgotten about him. I didn't want to worry him but I knew I had to call him.

"Maybe I should call my brother before that." I said with a voice weaker than what I expected.

"Sure, go ahead!" Jun looked at me fumbling with my phone. In my state, I had a hard time even finding his contact number. Eventually, I managed to call him.

"Hello, Katsuya, it's me. I won't be coming home right now..." My voice was weak and unsteady and I knew he was bound to suspect something.

As expected, Katsuya panicked at the other side of the phone. "Tatsuya, what happened? Are you okay? You aren't sick, are you? Are you in the hospital? Don't tell me you got in a fight again? Where are you? I'm coming right…"

Before I even had the time to answer, Jun picked the phone from my hand and answered. "Good afternoon, Mr Suou, I'm Jun Kashihara, one of your brother's friends. I just invited him to come to my place after school, so don't worry." I couldn't hear what my brother answered but then Jun spoke again. "Yes don't worry, have a nice evening Mr Suou. Goodbye." He gave me my phone back and even if I couldn't believe what just happened, I was silently glad that I didn't have to deal with my brother this time.

"Thanks." I whispered. That was really the best my voice could do right now.

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better? Can you move? My house isn't too far from here." Jun asked with concern.

I tried to get up by myself. Seeing that I was having trouble, Jun took my arm once again to put it in his shoulder. I was a bit more conscious than a few minutes ago and somehow it felt familiar. I didn't know if it was the gentle touch, the strength Jun had even with his light build or the perfume of the flower in his chest. He didn't lie, we had been very close to his place. It took us less than 5 minutes to get there.

When we entered, we were greeted by Mr Kashihara. "Welcome home, Jun… Woah Tatsuya! Are you okay? Shouldn't we get an ambulance?"

I wanted to answer but Jun beat me to it. "Don't worry, dad, he just feels lightheaded because he's tired. He'll probably feel better with a little rest." His father seemed to buy the excuse but asked. "Shouldn't you call your brother?" This time I answered. "I already called him." Mr Kashihara looked relieved "Okay, that's good!"

Jun led me to his room and settled me on his bed. I lied there and closed my eyes. I remember Jun sitting next to me but before I knew it I fell asleep.

I dreamt. I'm not sure what it was about. I remembered a butterfly, 5 masks of different colors, someone dressed in white holding a flower and someone… dying? I felt a pain once again in my chest and I opened my eyes. I was squirming but Jun got on top of me to hold me down.

"Calm down, Tatsuya, it was only a dream." He put a hand on my forehead to see if I didn't have a fever and then wiped the tears I shed unconsciously in my sleep with his thumb. He gave me a comforting smile. I was feeling a lot better thanks to my nap. I couldn't remember much from my dream but I didn't care.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jun asked worried, still on top of me.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better already! Maybe I should try to get home." I said not wanting to bother him much longer.

"It's your call. If you feel better enough to go home then it's good." He said almost disappointed.

I wanted to tease him. "Oh, why are you so disappointed? You just wanted me to share your bed tonight?" I said in a joking tone, I was expecting Jun to get embarrassed but it didn't happen. Instead he played along. He bent down so our faces were really close and put his hands on my arms. He looked at me with a mischievous eye.

"Why not? You're quite attractive …and must I say…totally at my mercy." He whispered in my ear, a playful smirk in his face and I could feel myself relaxing under his touch.

Jun laughed out loud and released the hold he had on me and lied down next to me. "It looks like you're feeling much better! That's great!" But somehow, I didn't like this lack of contact so I shifted on my side so I was in front of him and took him in my arms. He didn't say anything but put his arms around me as well. The contact was comforting and I felt much better with his lighter frame against me. I didn't know why I was doing this. I'm not one for physical contact but it seemed right. Jun wasn't complaining either.

I was still confused about what he told me earlier. Jun spoke about four other people. I was curious about what really happened and who these people were. I was about to ask Jun when he spoke first.

"You… really don't remember anything?" He seemed hesitant and tightened a bit his hold on me as if he was afraid I would be running away from him. My head was clearer now and I wanted to settle this once and for all.

"No, I don't remember anything at all. I don't recall going to the Sky Museum and especially not when it was burning. But the fact is, I have your lighter so I don't believe you're lying." Jun seemed relieved at hearing me and wanted to say something but I continued. I needed to ask him something.

"But you mentioned me being with four other people. Who were they?" I knew it was trivial information but I was curious.

Jun thought about it for a few seconds. "I'm not sure, I hadn't seen them before, except that woman who bumped into you at the train stations a few days before that." I didn't remember any of that. Seeing my confusion, Jun added. "She was probably around her 20's. She's the same height as me and black hair. I can't remember anything else. Sorry." The description was too vague, it could have been anyone.

"No, I don't remember any of that. What about the others?" The descriptions probably wouldn't ring a bell but I still wanted to hear about it.

"Let's see, there were another woman and two men. The other woman was a bit shorter than her. She had red hair and green clothes. Then there was this tall guy with weird glasses. He had black hair and a gold business suit and another man who was about your height. He had brown hair just like yours, red sunglasses and a grey business suit. Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you." I looked at Jun stunned. Could it have been… Katsuya? But why would Katsuya been there? Maybe it was a part of his job. I was getting confused.

"Is it someone related to you?" Jun asked.

"It could have been my brother but why would he be there?" I was puzzled but something in my mind told me that it was a bad idea to remember more about this incident. I tried to breath slowly to calm me down and put my head on Jun's shoulder and held him tighter. The contact was comforting. I had known Jun for a few hours now but it felt like I had always known him. He still thought it was weird not being able to remember anything like that but he was getting tired of dwelling on that.

I raised my head and faced Jun. "Anyways, I'm glad I could save you!" I smiled at the boy in front of me. He looked surprised at my reaction. "But you still don't remember…"

He was right but I didn't want to dwell in the past. I had the feeling that no matter what I did, I would never be able to retrieve these memories.

"It's not so important, even if I can't remember, you do. It's no use trying to remember it. I can't. Maybe I'll remember one day"

Jun went silent and I couldn't read his expression. He just whispered. "Yeah I should probably do that too…" It was faint but our faces were close so I heard it.

"Why are you saying that? Is something bothering you?" Jun was startled at my question visibly not expecting this at all.

He hesitated a few seconds but then he said. "I guess I can tell you, something had bothered me since our meeting at the Sky Museum. You knew my name and addressed me as if you had known me for a long time but it was the first time I met you. I suppose you don't remember about that either?" I was startled. I did know him back then? Somehow I shouldn't have been that surprised. He continued. "Never mind, it's not important…" Jun tried to smile but it was obviously fake. I wanted to comfort him.

"Don't worry about that. I think we both need to concentrate more on the future and less in the past." I was also trying to convince myself, but I felt it was the best we could do now. There were a lot of things which didn't make sense for both of us but it was no use trying to remember. I knew deep inside that I'll never be able to remember. I lost something important and I'll never be able to get it back. At least, I wanted to live for the future. I looked at Jun with a reassuring smile and I could feel him relaxing.

I removed my arms from him and sat down like nothing happened. It was getting late. "Maybe I should go or my brother will get worried."

Jun also sat down. "Let me accompany you to the subwaw!" He added. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow afternoon? Maybe we could go somewhere?"

It was weird for me because it had been a long time since I didn't hang out with a friend but I accepted. I wasn't against going out and I wanted to talk more with him.

We left his place together and he accompanied me to the train station. We exchanged numbers before parting but I was happy. No matter how weird this day had been, I had the impression I gained more than just a friend.


End file.
